fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czas do pieca dać
Czas do pieca dać — piosenka śpiewana głównie przez Fineasza oraz Dundersztyca z drugiego wymiaru, na końcu filmu „Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze”. Ferb także śpiewa, jednocześnie grając na gitarze, podobnie jak Slash i Pepe z drugiego wymiaru. Buford gra na perkusji. Tekst Polska wersja Fineasz: O taaak! Gdy rozrywki Ci brak, razem z nami ruszaj, niewiele mamy lat, za to głośno w naszych duszach gra. Roznosi nas marzeń moc, choć nogi tylko dwie, a to żaden sekret, że życie słodkie jest. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć jak dobrze spędzić każdy dzień, nie spuszczaj oczu kiedy właśnie o to pytasz się, lecz patrz! Najwyższy czas do pieca dać! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Wszystko będzie cool (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Kochamy żyć na full (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Życie na maksa to właśnie to! Bo lato rządzi i niechaj trwa, najlepiej przez cały rok! Dobra Slash, daj czadu! (solówka) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Pora się rozkręcić zatem! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Zawładnę całym waszym światem! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Poznacie co to znaczy podły król! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Wszystko będzie cool (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Kochamy żyć na full (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać Fineasz: I zrobić ten pierwszy krok Bo lato rządzi i niechaj trwa, najlepiej przez cały rok! Angielska wersja Fineasz: Oh yeah! If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah We've got heads full of dreams and sneakers full of feet The world is our oyster and life is tastin' sweet We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet But if you think we've gone about as high as we can get, just watch We're gonna kick it up a notch Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: We're not content to go with the flow (Kick it up a notch) Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll All right, Slash, let's roll! (Guitar solo) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Yeah, crankin' up the evil! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): I'll cause political upheaval! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Yeah, I'm gonna get medieval on you! Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: Oh, man, you know that's true (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: We're gonna push on through (Kick it up a notch) Ferb: Kick it up a notch Fineasz: Not gonna go with the flow 'Cause everybody knows summer rocks But now we're ready to roll! Inne informacje * Do samego końca nie było wiadomo czy piosenka Kick It Up A Notch zostanie przetłumaczona - głównie ze względu na obecność Slasha. Fani podejrzewali, że tak jak w przypadku I believe we can piosenka pozostanie w oryginale - jednak ostatecznie piosenka została wyemitowana pod tytułem Czas do pieca dać. * Slash to słynny gitarzysta rockowy znany z zespołu Guns'N'roses. * Kolejny raz możemy zobaczyć talent muzyczny Pepe. Tym razem gra na basie (wcześniej na gitarze w odcinku „Zaklinacz Jaszczurek”). * Na naciągach bębnów na perkusji Buforda widać twarze Baljeet'a. * Ta piosenka kończy się wieloma scenami z filmu podobnie jak w piosence Lato to wrażeń moc. * Fineasz, Ferb i Buford noszą kostiumy Baljeatelsów, jednak Fineasz nie ma swojej kurtki („Baljeatelsi”). * Jest to jedna z dłuższych piosenek tak jak piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe. * Piosenka ta występowała jedynie w napisach końcowych telewizyjnej wersji filmu. en:Kick It Up A Notch Kategoria:Piosenki